


Lost Inhibitions

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: James is being rather shifty about pranks since becoming Head Boy (and sucking up to Lily Evans); so Peter, Sirius and Remus go off on their own to cause a bit of havoc. Unfortunately, the prank has a few... unintended consequences for Sirius and Remus





	Lost Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [themaraudersseventhyear](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/themaraudersseventhyear) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> James is being rather shifty about pranks since becoming Head Boy (and sucking up to Lily Evans); so Peter, Sirius and Remus go off on their own to cause a bit of havoc. Unfortunately, the prank has a few... unintended consequences.
> 
> I would like to thank my beta who will be revealed at the end of the contest for all of the hardwork they put into this to help me get it ready.
> 
> All characters, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.

Sirius shook his head once again. Remus, Peter and himself had gone to James one more time to try and get him involved in the prank of their whole Hogwarts existence. was the last one they could do, as seventh year was coming to an end. It was half way through the year and they realised they had to do something big, something that would be remembered for years to come.

But once again he had said no. since he had become head boy and Evans had shown the slightest bit of interest in him, he had changed and put his head down. No mischief, no pranks and no fun. The other boys were sick of it, but they let it be because they knew how much James had done to get Lily.

Hence why Peter, Remus and Sirius were currently standing in front of the fourth marauder disappointed again.

“Please don’t ask again. Do it yourself and I’ll look the other way. But I can’t be involved.” James stated again.

“Okay mate, we will see you at breakfast tomorrow. Have fun being boring.” Sirius said pompously before leading the others out of the room.

Walking through the castle, they found an abandoned classroom and put their heads together planning their biggest prank yet.

**________**

Sirius started the potion as soon as he could find a way to hide it from any prying eyes; he had been brewing for days and was about to pour in the last little bit of moon dew that was required.  He hadn’t spoken to James since he had once again let them down. They were meant to be marauders, never letting one another down. That was okay though, he still had Remus and Peter. He could always count on them.

Tipping the jar, he only meant to do one measure but a voice behind him startled him and he poured the whole jar in. around he scowled at Remus. “Mate you knew I was adding the last ingredients today, why would you think it was okay to startle me? Let’s hope it’s still okay.”

Remus looked at the potion and swore, “I’m sorry Sirius. It slipped my mind that it was today you were doing that, I thought you were in here to get away from James.”

“Nah it’s okay, we can start over if it has stuffed up, we just have to push it back.” Sirius said smiling at his friend. He saw the lines appearing on his face and knew the full moon was coming up on the weekend so couldn’t blame him.

Sirius stared at his best mate and couldn’t help but notice how good he looked in Sirius’ band shirt it clung to his body, as he was slightly taller and more muscular than Sirius was, due to his werewolf genes, so whenever he wore something of his it clung. Normally Sirius didn’t notice, but with the heat from the potion and the closed off room with Remus’ scent drifting toward him, he could feel the heat burning inside him. No one knew about Sirius being gay, he hid it well, losing himself in small moments like this.

He usually could control his urges but the longer he stood there staring, the more he wanted to walk over to his mate, grab him by the neck and snog him senseless. He saw Remus’ lips moving but didn’t hear him, too distracted by his mate’s chest moving and drawing his eyes to the muscles.

“Sirius!”

Sirius snapped himself out of his perusal, “Yeah? Sorry lost in my thoughts.”

“I said the potion looks to be fine, what do you think?” Remus said gesturing to the cauldron.

Walking back to stand directly over the cauldron, he peered inside, “Could be a bit lighter for my sanity, but doesn’t look like the extra moon dew did anything.”

Remus smirked, “Good, this time tomorrow the whole school will see how truly brilliant we are.”

Sirius smirked to, the potion they were making would loosen everyone’s inhibitions a bit and allow them to do something they would never do in their right mind.

Remus, Peter and Sirius headed down to the kitchens and talked the house elves into letting them slip it into the morning drinks. they could sit back and enjoy themselves as the others lost their minds trying to figure out what was happening.

**________**

Sirius felt himself moving over to Remus but couldn’t figure out why… he hadn’t had any of the potion and noticed as Remus stood and started toward him as well, everyone in the hall was either fighting, yelling or snogging each other. Even the professors were in the same state. But Remus and Sirius had only eaten, _not had anything to drink._ Why were they feeling the effects as well?

It was as if the boys were watching themselves from above as they came together, locking lips and holding onto the other as if they let go the other would disappear. Sirius felt the tingling that had started in his lips move through his body and he felt like he was on fire. Kissing Remus was bruising, both trying to dominate the encounter but being locked in the battle of lips.

Sirius could think of stopping, he wasn’t meant to be coming out like this, he wasn’t meant to be kissing his best mate. But he couldn’t pull back and from the way Remus had his arms locked around Sirius’ middle he didn’t want him to pull back.

A loud booming explosion sounded from the front and Professor Dumbledore, looking a bit ruffled, stood at the front of the room furious, “Who is responsible for this?” he yelled.

Sirius and Remus tried to pull away from the other, trying to own up. If they didn’t no one would praise them for their prank, but whatever the extra moon dew had done to the potion wouldn’t let them, their lips moved without their permission, hands started to move, and Sirius gasped as Remus pushed his hips into his, feeling the hardness that was Remus’ desire connect with his hardened length was something else.

He had gone from thinking he would never get to even kiss his mate to snogging him senseless in the middle of the great hall and feeling his mates desire for him was surreal. Sirius couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

The two friends were so oblivious to their surroundings that they didn’t notice that everyone else had run the course of the potion and were staring at them until James and Peter pulled them apart forcibly.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stood next to them with stern looks spread across their features, Peter standing to the left looking at his feet ashamed of what had happened.

“Follow us gentlemen, time we have a little chat, don’t you think?” Professor McGonagall said, leaving the Great Hall. Remus and Sirius glanced around as they left and noticed everyone had begun sitting back down, getting back to their breakfast, no one touching the drinks in front of them, suspecting it was those beverages that had caused the mass behaviour.

Sirius and Remus avoided each other’s eyes as they walked with Peter and James up to the headmaster’s office, not knowing what the other felt.

When they were all gathered around the Headmaster’s desk he begun, “Mr Potter, did you have anything to do with this?”

“No sir, I told them I couldn’t as head boy and that I didn’t agree with them doing anything.” James said avoiding the others eyes.

“You may go and help Miss Evans get the hall back to normal.” Waiting until James had left, Dumbledore peered over his glasses at the three boys and frowned that Sirius and Remus seemed to be struggling with themselves. “Now what was the purpose of this prank? And was it meant to be to that scale?”

“It was only to get people to relax a bit before exams, sir.” Remus answered and then went back to looking down at his feet.

“I think the extra moon dew heightened the effect, sir.” Sirius spoke up.

“What do you mean? You didn’t follow the instructions? That’s another strike against you; if you did, it could have been a lot worse.” Professor McGonagall said.

“Ah. No Professor, I was adding the last measure of moon dew when Remus came in and startled me, I accidentally spilled the whole lot in, but it seemed okay, so I just ignored it.” Sirius explained.

“Okay, so it was an honest mistake, but gentleman you never spike people’s drinks, you never give them a potion without their permission. Do I make myself clear that this can never happen again?” Professor Dumbledore questioned them.

“Yes sir” They spoke as one.

“What I don’t understand, and I want to know before I come up with your punishment is why did you spike your own drink? Why would you drink it knowing what it was going to do?” Professor McGonagall asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“We didn’t, we had no drink this morning, we don’t understand what happened either.” Remus said.

“Hmm… One moment.” Dumbledore thought to himself for a moment and then spoke one word, “Aliesana.”

The boys stood there sharing confused looks and then there was a pop from behind them and turning they saw a smaller than normal house elf with a pink pillow case as a dress, big orb like blue eyes peered around at the room, taking in the boys she smirked for a moment and then her face became impassive for a moment, “Headmaster called, sir?”

“Yes Aliesana, I have had the most interesting morning and these boys in front of you are responsible, however they didn’t mean for themselves to fall under the potions influence. Do you happen to know why they did?” A knowing twinkle in his eye the only emotion that showed on his aged face.

“Yes sir. Aliesana knows why.” The boys looked at her curiously what was special about this elf. hy had the headmaster called her?

“And why is that?” He prompted her.

“We noticed the looks those two would shoot at each other,” She said pointing toward Remus and Sirius and continued, “And we knew the signs and could tell there was something more to this potion, so we slipped it into their breakfast.” She said smiling proudly.

The boys gasped and a chuckle from behind them brought them around to stare in shock at the two professors laughing at the elf’s audacity.

“That was very cunning of you;naughty but cunning. Okay, you may go. Thank you for explaining.” Another pop and the elf was gone. “Now gentleman, for your punishment, because of the nature of your prank, you are to help restock the Hospital Wing’s store of potions and then you will serve detention for three weeks with Professor McGonagall. points will be taken from each of you. Do you have anything to add to this?”

“No Professor, we accept the punishment. We know it could have been worse.” Sirius said, the other two nodding.

“Okay, you may go now. Peter would you wait down stairs while I talk to Sirius and Remus quickly? Professor McGonagall can you wait with him until they come down and then I need to talk with you about some end of year arrangements.” Professor Dumbledore said and the two nodded and left.

“Sir, why did you want us to stay behind?” Remus asked.

“Because I wanted to talk to you both and implore you after you leave here to have a chat. What happened for you both in the Great Hall was different. need to look at why you reacted the way you did.” Both boys looked at him and then locked eyes and nodded. “Okay you may go. Good luck.”

Sirius and Remus walked down the stairs meeting Peter who had waited for them and organised their detention with Professor McGonagall.

“Hey Peter, mate. Me and Remus are going to the Room of Requirement to talk, you mind heading to the common room and saving our spot before the rest get back up there?” Sirius pleaded. He knew it was time to stop ignoring the situation.

“Sure thing. See you later.” He said walking away.

**________**

Sirius gestured and the two walked through the castle not saying a word until they were in the room that appeared to mirror their common room. Sitting on the two armchairs facing one another, sitting in silence for a moment gathering their thoughts.

“I know how I feel but I want to know how you feel.” Remus spoke, locking eyes with Sirius.

“I don’t know. Seriously. I don’t know. I’ve been having _thoughts_ of you for a while now, but I don’t know what they mean, if they mean anything at all.” Sirius said, placing his head in his hands pulling his hair. Remus frowned, Sirius pulling his hair was always a sign of stress.

“What kind of thoughts?”

“Picturing myself walking over and snogging you senseless is the main one.” Sirius said looking up to show Remus he was serious.

“I’d say that shows you how you feel.” Remus stated.

“Yeah. I do too. But I don’t know what we should do.”

Remus stood walking over to Sirius slowly not wanting to spook him, he knelt on the ground in front of him, “I don’t think we should stamp down these feelings, you saw what good hiding them did. This wouldn’t have happened if we had been truthful.”

“What do we do then?” Sirius said, all of a sudden sounding unsure of himself.

“We explore what we feel and see where it takes us.” Remus said grabbing Sirius’ hands in his.

Nodding, “Okay.” Remus smiled and looked at Sirius’ lips and back to locking eyes with him in question. Sirius smirked knowing Remus usually was usually the type of person who enjoyed taking control in these situations. Leaning down he moved slowly, building the anticipation, and then met Remus’ lips in a bruising kiss, feeling as if his whole world stopped. He knew this was it for him. This was how Mrs Potter had described feeling when she had kissed Mr Potter for the first time with them both accepting how they felt.

Pulling back Remus couldn’t help but feel something lock in place within his heart and soul. Sirius was his mate and his wolf had been trying to tell him for years. Maybe they could get something good from this prank. Maybe this was the beginning of no inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy x


End file.
